


Risky Business

by sageleavess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Lesbian Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Steve and Robin are the dynamic duo that Hawkins deserves, every LGBTQ+ kid has had this conversation, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/pseuds/sageleavess
Summary: “When did you know?”Robin responded with only the slightest hint of frustration, “When did I know what?”“You know...that you’re a…” He lifted his eyebrows, trying to convey the message.Oh





	Risky Business

It had been a month since the infamous “Battle of Starcourt”, as the involved groups had taken to calling it. Steve and Robin, now unemployed and broke as hell, began their job search not long after. 

“Okay what about this one?” Steve asked, flipping around the newspaper to point at a listing. Robin set her soda down on the table, “A car wash?” A puzzled look played on her brow, “No thanks. I can’t stand when my fingers get pruney.” 

Steve let out a sigh, and nabbed a french fry from the tray between them, “Guess I’ll just keep looking then.” 

The Wendy’s near his house was quiet for a Wednesday afternoon, perfect for perusing The Hawkin’s Post classified section in peace. Steve wasn’t great at staying focused, though, and would often get distracted by one thing or another. This time it was a pretty blonde at the register who kept looking back at him. 

“Earth to Steve!” Robin snapped her fingers in his face, “I know Cheryl Conley is cute and all, but we really need to figure out where we’re gonna work for the rest of the summer.” 

Steve apologized and went back to scanning the newspaper. It wasn’t long, though before a thought popped into his head, and peaked his curiosity. 

“When did you know?”

Robin responded with only the slightest hint of frustration, “When did I know what?”

“You know...that you’re a…” He lifted his eyebrows, trying to convey the message. 

_Oh._

She cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered mockingly, “A lesbian?” 

Steve nodded.

Robin contemplated for a second while biting her lip, “I think I’ve always known.” She mindlessly began playing with the straw in her cup. “But I didn’t realize it until Freshman year. I was at my friend Alice’s for a sleepover, and we were watching Risky Business, you know the one with Tom Cruise?” 

Steve nodded in understanding.

“Well she was all lovesick over him, and wouldn’t stop going on and on about how cute he was.” There was a slight smile on her face as she recounted the memory, “And she asked me if _I_ thought he was cute. But the thing is I was barely paying attention to his character… because I had been staring at the love interest, Lana, the whole time.” 

Even though she had already come out to Steve, Robin still felt some lingering anxiety after her confession. He was the only person she had ever told, and, even though she wouldn’t admit it, she was terrified of losing him. It wasn’t until he cracked a smile that she felt her nerves calm.

“No judgement on that one, she was pretty hot.” He popped another fry into his mouth. Robin laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. 

The newspapers sat abandoned on the linoleum table-top as they continued swapping ridiculous high school stories. Their bubbling laughter filled the empty restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like thirty minutes and it's not beta-ed so hopefully it's good :) Also Risky Business came out in 1983 so I'm not super sure if Robin would've been a freshman at that point or not but I figured it was close enough. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
